IS KH REAL?
by TheNobody0
Summary: Okay my cousin, who has only played KH 358/2 days for 5 minutes and hated it, who doesn't know I have FanFiction, had a "dream" that he went to an alternative universe where he met/was my OC Xinek, who I based off of my cousin...Please Read and Help me.


**Okay. I know I might just be a little crazy and paranoid…but I think this real. I have more than one piece of evidence. It scares me a bit. If Kingdom Hearts is real and many other OCs as well…many bad things could happen. If the multiverse theory is real ….. then this could very well be real.**

 **My cousin apparently had a dream about Xinek, the character who I based off him. He has never heard of him or anything and he has only played Kingdom Hearts once and he HATED it. My cousin will be put down as DJ for his nickname. He says all 5 senses are active.**

 _Italicized are DJ's thoughts/words_

 **Bold is my input.**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD FOR SOME OF MY STORIES!**

 **0.0**

"Xinek!" A feminine voice yells.

I look up and see drool on a sheet of paper. I see a blonde lady glaring at me. She had her hair in a bun except for two strands that hung down like crooked thingies(his words not mine) She was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. She was about late 20s early 30s. She had a small chest(his words not mine) and icy blue eyes. She was glaring at me.

 _What did I do?_ I wanted to say but instead I turned my head to see a guy with brown spiked hair in the front. He had brown eyes that seemed to have a form of worry in them. He had a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt on. He was around my age (14-16 not giving official age.) "Bruh, what was the question?"

"How did King Mickey get from world to world without a gummi ship or keyblade glider." The brunette whispered.

 **Okay, well the blonde woman is obviously Larxene, just older. I believe, not sure, but believe that the Brown haired teen was Drexbann or more likely his Somebody Brendan. I always thought after Sky and Xinek had separated that Brendan and Leo would hang out with Xinek like they did when they were Nobodies.**

 _Keyblade? Oh god! My cousin is fucking pranking me! I will fucking kill him!_ I tried to move but I couldn't control myself.

"Thanks bruh. I owe you one." I grinned.

"Seven. You owe me seven, and eight if you count me saving your life." The brunette smiled.

"Aw come on, I saved yours, remem-"

The blonde bitch(his words not mine) cleared her throat. "Xinek?" _Who the_ hell _isXinek?_

"Mam?" I say.

 _What the hell? Why did I answer?_

"Answer the question." The blonde woman demanded.

"His star shard thingy? Right." I replied.

"Xinek, What have I told you about saying thingy in my class?" The blonde bitch groaned rubbing her temples.

"Not t-"

The bell sounded.

"Peace bitches!" I yelled. I ran out the classroom hoping on the top of desks.

 **Okay the whole conversation between Xinek and (if it is him) Brendan is what I would expect from the two. Larxene would totally react that way. And Xinek leaving yelling "Peace bitches" is a classic Xinek.**

I run out into a hallway about 20 yards apart and it was filled with students. I was walking towards the water fountain but I stopped right before it and turned to a guy.

Then I saw Mickey Mouse with a crown and a saggy face. "YO! DA KING UP IN DA PLACE! YO MICK!" I yelled. _This is so a fucking dream…._

He had snow white hair but he couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing shades. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white words that said "If you are reading this, go to hell" on it. _Well that's nice._ He had a pair of black jeans and blood red wings. _Dude! I want wings!_ He was leaning on the wall taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey Vad! Have you seen Aura or David nearby?" I ask. _Aura and David? Who names their kid Aura? And WHY CAN'T I HAVE WINGS?_

"No…why?" Vaddix asked with a raised eyebrow as he let out a breath of smoke.

"Weeeelllll….. I kinda locked Aura in the janitor's closet for 2 hours yesterday cause she lit my clothes on fire. David found her and he was pissed and I have been avoiding them all day. It's my last period, so I can leave after lunch I can go home and I would like to survive til then." I explained. _Lucky bastard. Last period is lunch._

Vaddix chuckled. "I would offer you one." He pointed at his cigarette. "But I know you don't smoke. Good luck. Hey, and you could just skip lunch now."

"SKIP LUNCH?" I yelled. _Hey that one I could control._

"Didn't think so." Vaddix laughed.

 **Okay. This part is self explainatory. Which makes me believe that David, Vaddix, Aura, Raxua all exist. Yes I know I am crazy. But Xinek was accurate. And from what I know of Vaddix, that was much like him. And Aura pranking Xinek so Xinek pranks her back is DAMN ACCURATE! And Xinek never misses food. AND KING MICKEY!**

I ran to a hallway that had food piled and I grabbed some and headed out to a courtyard.

I sat down and made a sandwich with all types of meats and cheeses. _DAMN! This is one bomb-ass sandwich!_

I finish the sandwich and sigh and grab a bag of chips that taste like a mix of spicy nacho and nacho cheese Dorito's.

I started walking down off campus and looked back at the school. I saw a sign that said "School of Balance." And a smaller sign that said "Keyblader scholarships available!" I flipped the school off as I walked down the road. A little ways down the road, a brown haired boy with sky blue eyes flew by. "SKY!" I yelled.

The boy stopped and turned around on a hover board. "What Xinek? I need to hurry!"

He was wearing a red shirt that said "Just your average idiot." On it with a drawing of a stick figure hammering his head with a hammer on it.

"Nice keyblade glider. And why are you in a hurry." I asked.

"Airie. Anniversary. Late!" And he flew away again. _Damn. Bruh you are so fucking whipped._

"Dude is so fucking whipped." _I just said that._

After a few more minutes of walking I walk into a huge house and see Sky and some chick making out. "I am not cleaning up your sex grease. Just saying." _Damn. I need to use that._

They both flip me off making an X with their fingers. I laugh and reply. "I find that offensive to all Nobodys!"

I walk down the hall and find a girl with yellow eyes and brown hair that covers one of her eyes. (Imma let DJ explain this one.)

 _DAAAAAMN! She is fucking fine as fucking invisible print! She had a nice rack, not super huge but still big. He butt was round and nice. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Her eyes sparkled. My heart fucking stopped. I felt all these emotions. Sadness Love Happiness. She was in a pair of yoga pants and a pair of…. I think that's my shirt._

"Is it my birthday? Or are you just fucking with me?" I say with a grin.

"What? Can't a girl just lay on her boyfriend's bed?" The girl asked.

"Xeiria. We both know that youre not that type of girl." I say I climb in the bed.

 **Okay I am going to skip this part cause this Rated T and Xinek gets laid so… yeah. But anyways. Sky and Xinek would react like that. Sky is totally whipped for Airie. And Xeiria and Xinek constantly flirt and mess with each other but they are a healthy loving couple.**

"Another great time baby." Xeiria said before we both drifted off to sleep.

I wake up on a bumpy glass surface. I stand up and it looks like a glass circle with a picture of me and a guy who looks a lot like me.

Something cold and sharp presses against my neck. "One move, and I will kill you." My voice said. But this time. My lips never moved.

"Uh, bruh….I ain't gonna do anything. Can you like let me breathe?" I say.

A figure jumps back and I turn around to see a guy who looks exact to me minus the freckles and glasses and replace my curly hair with straight hair, like I do when I straighten it.

"Dude? Why the hell do you look like me?"

"Shit." He looks at the glass surface. " _Shiiit!_ "

"What?" I ask.

"Look. This is going to be a long explanation… See what might've have happen was"

 **0.0**

 **Sorry. I gotta cut off here. I need some sleep but I gotta post this before I sleep. Anyways, leave me your theories on my craziness in reviews. If you have had a similar encounter PM ME OR REVIEW I NEED TO CONTACT YOU!**

 **Anyways see ya!**

 **-(crazy)0**


End file.
